


Hell Breaks Loose

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 12 Coda Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e17 Coda, Episode: s12e17 The British Invasion, Post-Episode: s12e17 Coda, Post-Episode: s12e17 The British Invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: He sees the Colt out of the corner of his eye. In Sam’s hands, nonetheless. He knows better than to start shit while they’re facing down a Prince of Hell, at least. He manages to fire off a few shots which, shocker, do nothing against Dagon. He sees Eileen grab the Colt and sends up a silent thanks to… well, whoever is listening. He watches her fire, and watches Dagon disappear almost at the same time. The bullet continues it’s course, though, striking the second Brit square in the chest. He idly thinks that Eileen is a good shot. Not that he wanted the Brit dead, he’s sure this is just gonna cause more problems for them with the British Men of Letters. His eyes widen when he sees Mick turn a gun on Eileen, stepping between them quickly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very lightly edited coda that I wrote for The British Invasion (12x17). I couldn't stand Dean not throwing a fit about the Colt, so I wrote one. Enjoy!

            He sees the Colt out of the corner of his eye. In Sam’s hands, nonetheless. He knows better than to start shit while they’re facing down a Prince of Hell, at least. He manages to fire off a few shots which, _shocker_ , do nothing against Dagon. He sees Eileen grab the Colt and sends up a silent thanks to… well, _whoever_ is listening. He watches her fire, and watches Dagon disappear almost at the same time. The bullet continues it’s course, though, striking the second Brit square in the chest. He idly thinks that Eileen is a good shot. Not that he wanted the Brit dead, he’s sure this is just gonna cause more problems for them with the British Men of Letters. His eyes widen when he sees Mick turn a gun on Eileen, stepping between them quickly.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what’re you doing?” He raises his hand, situating himself between Eileen and Mick, tightening his grip on his gun.

 

“Hey!” Sam shouts, stepping between Mick and Eileen as well.

 

“She killed a Man of Letters. Sh-She has to die.”

 

“It was an accident!” Sam says. Dean can hear the panic rising in his voice.

 

“It doesn’t matter! The Code.” Dean steps a bit more to his left, keeping his eyes on Mick.

 

“No, hey, screw the Code.”

 

“Don’t make this harder than it already is.”

 

“Mick, you don’t have to do this.” Sam keeps his eyes on Mick as he talks. Dean raises his gun, training it on the Brit, keeping himself between him and Eileen.

 

“Yes I do!”

 

“Please. Don’t.” Sam keep an arm in front of Eileen to keep her from moving closer as she talks, not wavering from his position between them. Mick stares at the three of them for what feels like an eternity, squeezing his eyes shut after a while.

 

“Mick, Mick, listen to me. Mick! I know-I know you guys h-have this… Men of Letters Code you blindly answer to, but, look, you don’t have to do that, Mick.” Sam walks forward slowly, placing a hand on Dean’s gun and pushing it towards the ground. Dean lowers the gun reluctantly, clenching his jaw. “You’re better than that. You only have to answer to yourself. You only have to do what you know is right. You only have to answer to your own code.”

 

It feels like time freezes while Mick stares at them, his gun still raised toward Eileen. He finally drops it, his eyes drifting down to stare at the ground. “Just go.” They all back away slowly, keeping Eileen covered from Mick. Sam gets her in the car, getting in the passenger’s side quickly. The car is moving before he even manages to close his door.

 

*                      *                      *

 

            They get back to the bunker in one piece, though Eileen is visibly shaken. He tells Sam that she’s more than welcome to stay for the night before hightailing it to his room. They’d almost had Kelly Kline, but she’d slipped through their fingers. _Again_. He sits on the edge of his bed, his hands scrubbing over his face in frustration. He digs his phone out of his pocket and calls Castiel again, hoping this time he’ll answer.

 

He doesn’t.

 

Dean shouldn’t be surprised. He _really_ shouldn’t. But… he can’t help but think that Cas is in some kind of danger and _that’s_ why he isn’t answering. He knows, logically, that Castiel is probably fine and just busy doing… whatever he does when he isn’t at the Bunker.

 

“Come on, Cas. This is the _fourth_ time I’ve called you, now. I’m trying real hard not to flood your phone with calls, but… Man, I’m really worried. It’s not like you to just stop answering. Listen, I… Shit’s really going down here. The Colt’s back, and apparently Sam’s known that the Brits had it for… fuck, I don’t even know how long. Mom lied to us, now Sam’s lying to me…” He sighs, running his fingers through his hair. “Just let me know you’re okay. And come home. Soon. I… I need you, Cas. I don’t think I can handle all of this on my own anymore.” He rubs the back of his neck, hanging up after a moment of silence and setting his phone on the nightstand. He gives himself the night to calm down.

 

He heads to the war room in the morning after grabbing a cup of coffee, raising an eyebrow at Sam when he doesn’t see Eileen. “Morning.”

 

“Morning. Hey, you uh... you hear anything from Cas yet?”

 

Dean sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. “Mm. No. Still MIA.”

 

“You think he’s alright?”

 

He takes a deep breath, shaking his head slightly. “I don’t know. Where’s Eileen?”

 

“She took off. Uh, said she’s headed back to Ireland for a while, just needs some time I guess.”

 

“Mm. Yeah, I get that.” He takes a sip of his coffee, closing his eyes.

 

“Mm.” Sam sets his coffee down, grabbing a pile of cloth next to him on the table, passing it to Dean.

 

He knows what it is the second he feels it in his palm. The Colt. He chuckles to himself, unwrapping it and brushing his fingers down the lengths of the gun before taking it in his hand, smiling down at it fondly. He cocks is, pointing it at a book across the room. “Welcome back, sweetheart.” He smiles in spite of everything going on. He’d missed the feeling of this gun in his hands. He uncocks it after a moment, letting it rest in his hands again.

 

He looks up at Sam after a while, setting the Colt down on the table. “You know we’re gonna have a discussion about this, right?” He seems Sam tense up, but he can’t bring himself to care. He’s just so _tired_. Tired of all the lies and the bullshit.

 

“Uh… Yeah. I figured we would. They’ve had it since we killed Ramiel. That was…” Sam lets out a breath, his eyes turning down to the floor. “The Brits gave Mom that case so she could steal the Colt from Ramiel. But then they got it and realized they didn’t have bullets and didn’t know how to _make_ bullets, so… I gave them the recipe.”

 

Dean raises his eyebrows at the word vomit, watching Sam and giving himself a minute to process. So the case was Mom’s, not Wally’s. “Why did they want the Colt?”

 

Sam seems floored by the question. “I… I don’t actually know. It didn’t seem like they knew about us having the Colt, and I didn’t tell them anything.”

 

“It was Mom’s case? Not Wally’s? Why did they come to us saying it was Wally’s?”

 

Sam shrugs, finally looking up at Dean. “I honestly don’t know. Maybe Mom thought we wouldn’t help if she told us it was her case. I don’t know why she would think that, but…” He trails off, shrugging.

 

“Great. So they sent us into a goddamn trap for a gun they didn’t even know how to make bullets for? Cas almost died!”

 

Sam flinches when Dean raises his voice, his eyes dropping back to the floor. “I know.”

 

“And you gave them the recipe! For the most powerful gun in the world! Goddamn it, Sam, I know you think they can help, but come _on_. I know you’re smarter than that.”

 

“Whoa, hang on, they needed it. We were trapped in their headquarters with vampires on our asses!”

 

“So _you_ should have made the bullets! You _know_ that, Sam, you can’t tell me you don’t.”

 

“I didn’t have a choice, Dean! We didn’t have guns, we needed to get some from the armory!”

 

“So? You had Mom and another hunter there, they could’ve just as easily gotten the weapons you needed while _you_ made the bullets, so the people who _might_ be our enemies didn’t get the fucking recipe!” Sam flinches at that, but Dean can see the emotions fluttering over his face. Sam knows Dean’s right, even if he won’t admit it.

 

“Yeah, well, there’s nothing we can do about it now.”

 

“Actually, there is.” He grabs the Colt, eyeing Sam. “I’m out. If you want to keep fucking around with them, feel free. But I’m done. I can’t work for people I don’t trust, not anymore. I don’t want to be dragged into their shit anymore, I’m done with it. I’m gonna find Kelly and convince her to _not_ have Satan’s spawn, with or without you. And the Colt’s staying with me. You clearly can’t be trusted with it.”

 

“Dude, come on, I can be trusted with it.”

 

“Really? So you’ve had it since you found out about it?”

 

Sam opens his mouth to speak, but stops himself. Well, there’s his answer. Dean shakes his head, turning back the way he came and walking back to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He pulls the warded box out from under his bed, putting the Colt in it and locking it, setting it back under his bed. He glances at his phone, sighing softly and sitting on the edge of his bed again, closing his eyes.

 

“Alright, Cas. I don’t know if you can hear me… I don’t even know if you can hear prayers anymore, but… I need you, man. Sam’s gonna pick the Brits over me cause he thinks they can make a bigger difference. Look, I just… I don’t want to do this alone anymore, Cas. So… wherever you are, I hope you’re safe. Come home soon. Please.”

 

*                      *                      *

 

            It’s not until three days later, three hours after Sam had left for the British Men of Letters headquarters to help them, that Dean hears the Bunker door open. He doesn’t bother glancing up from his laptop, figuring Sam just forgot something. He continues reading the article he has up, trying to figure out if it’s actually a case or just a bunch of teenagers being assholes.

 

“Dean?” His eyes widen and he looks up at the entrance of the Bunker. Sure enough, Castiel stands there in that stupid fucking trench coat, just… watching him.

 

“Cas. Glad to see you’re alive.” He can’t keep the relief out of his voice, and (if he’s being honest with himself) he doesn’t really try. Castiel descends, keeping his eyes on Dean the entire time.

 

“I’m sorry about that. I… an angel came to me and said Heaven give me my powers back. They… they didn’t. They just wanted information about Kelly Kline. Why they thought I would have any is beyond me.” Castiel takes the seat next to him, leaning back into it and closing his eyes. “I was stupid. I shouldn’t have believed them.”

 

Dean looks over at him, his voice soft, “Why did you?”

 

Castiel shrugs, eyes trained on the table. “I’m more useful with all of my powers. I can’t even fly. I could’ve found Kelly so much earlier if I didn’t have to drive everywhere.”

 

Dean shrugs, leaning back in his chair. “We’ll find her. That’s a problem for tomorrow.”

 

Castiel chuckles, glancing at him. “What’s the problem for today?”

 

Dean groans softly, rubbing his face. “What _isn’t_ the problem for today? Sam left to go work for the Brits, I haven’t heard from Mom in… probably three weeks, god only knows where she is. And, oh yeah, it turns out that case that almost killed you, it was really just a front so Mom could steal the Colt for the Brits.”

 

Castiel raises his eyebrows. “The British Men of Letters have the Colt?”

 

“No. _I_ have the Colt. We found Kelly Kline a few days ago. Tried to convince her to give up the baby, but Dagon showed up. Turns out Sam had Mick bring the Colt so they could take out Dagon. Didn’t exactly work, Eileen took out a Brit by accident and Mick tried to kill her. Sam brought the Colt back with us, and I took it from him after he told me the story.”

 

“He tried to kill Eileen? Is she okay?”

 

“Yeah, she’s fine. She’s back in Ireland.” He sighs softly, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. “They’ve been watching us. At least since that case in Saint Paul with the little kid ghosts. I saw Ketch’s bike at a gas station. I’m just so fucking tired of all the lies.”

 

“Lies are a part of your job, are they not?” Dean sighs quietly, scrubbing a hand over his face.

 

“That’s not the same thing. Pretending we’re federal agents and lying to me about an untrustworthy organization having the most powerful weapon in the world are two _very_ different things.” Castiel hums in agreement. “You okay, man? What happened in Heaven?”

 

“I spoke with Joshua. He told me he’d restore me to full power, but only after the Nephilim _and_ Kelly Kline had been killed. Didn’t stay very long after that. I’m sorry I didn’t answer your calls.”

 

Dean smiles softly, shaking his head. “Don’t be. Can… can you still hear prayers?”

 

“Yes. Ones directed specifically at me. I heard yours. I came back as soon as I could.” Dean smiles, patting Cas’ knee gently.

 

“Thank you. I’m glad you’re okay.”

 

Castiel smiles at him. “Me too.” Dean’s phone ringing snaps them both out of it, and Dean let’s out a sigh, grabbing his phone when he sees Sam calling.

 

“What, Sam?”

 

“Sam’s a bit… indisposed, at the moment.”

 

Dean furrows his eyebrows, sitting up. “Ketch. What do you what? Why do you have Sam’s phone?”

 

“So many questions. Too bad I don’t have time for answers. Meet me if you want to keep your brother’s head attached to his body.” The line clicks and a few moments later, a text comes through with nothing but coordinates. Castiel watches him, the concern evident on his face.

 

“Dean? Is everything okay?”

 

He looks over at Castiel, shaking his head slowly. “Ketch. He’s got Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
